


Damn the Technology

by Goodnightwife



Series: Pieces of Us [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Each section of Pieces of Us is inspired by something that my husband has done. Everything is PG pr PG-13, just a glimpse through the fourth wall of our life using some of our favorite characters. This can be read alone or as part of a theme-based series. This is an actual conversation I had last week with my husband. He has technology issues… reminded me so much of our Lovely Leonard!





	Damn the Technology

“Damn it!... Fuck!” Leonard ran his frustrated hands through his frustrated hair and let out a frustrated sigh and the words exploded into the room. 

“Can I help you with something?” Y/N asked from her place on the couch, a book that Jim had lent her open in her lap.

“No!” Leonard replied quickly, ducking his head behind the screen of the offending computer.

“Are you sure? I’m happy to help you.” Y/N looked over at her scowling husband of five years.

“Fine. But you can’t fix it, I already tried.” He leaned back and waved a hand at the machine. Y/N set her book aside and calmly walked over to the desk, sitting herself down in Leonard’s lap.

“Let me take a look, scoot over.” Y/N took over the computer and began tapping away at the screen and keys. His hands automatically found her hips and one arm wrapped around her waist.

“I did that already…” Leonard sighed as he looked around her shoulder at the screen. “And that too… nothing worked! Damn machine! I’m giving up on technology. Give me a piece of paper and a pencil and take this confounded machine.”

“Is that so?” Y/N smirked as she continued to tap tap tap, wiggling her bottom in his lap.

“Yes, that is so.” He replied sharply, taking in a breath in immediate reaction to her wiggling.

“Is this what you are trying to do?” Y/N asked a minute later when the computer finally obeyed.

“Um…. well, yeah… how did you do that?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter behind her.

“Simple, I’m not angry at a machine for being a machine.” Y/N looked at him over her shoulder.

“It should work. It has one job and that is to work!” Leonard pouted.

“But that’s not how reality plays out, now is it? This machine isn’t perfect because it wasn’t built by someone who was perfect. Don’t expect perfection from something that can’t give it.” she dropped a light kiss on his nose as he growled at the screen for its insubordination. “What was that, dear? Did you say ‘thank you for helping me, my one true love. Your beauty is matched only by your intellect.’ like you should have?”

“Yes.” he mumbled, burying his face in her back.

“You’re welcome. I love you too. Now, continue with whatever you were doing, I’ll be reading over there if you need any more help.” Y/N moved to stand but Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist and held her down on his lap.

“Thanks.” his muffled voice came from between her shoulder blades. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken.” Y/N replied with a smile, leaning back on her husband.

“That sounds nice.” came the muffled reply. Y/N turned in his lap and set a light kiss on his lips. His hand moved to the back of her head and held her close for a second before letting her return to the couch and her book. Y/N smiled. Cute, grumpy old man.


End file.
